zodiac_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Deity
Dark Deity '''(Ebony God, real name, Maenhanoj) is the main antagonist of the Zodiac Trilogy series. It is an entity, created by the Maenads (later resurrected by the sun) in the distant millennium; the Crystal. Profile Background '''Maenhanoj is of maenad race, etched with immense power since birth. The Sun, desired to have one of its own reincarnated and remake the world, with the power of the Sentience. Upon an unheralded success, a menace was born; mere form of an apparition. It has the undying power to possess its targets. It takes form of a new soul; leaving the existing one lost in a void of despair. Before the fall of Paradise, Maenhanoj was an ordinary soul living among its race. It wasn’t until the tragic events within paradise that his soul would be of little purpose and be disposed of. The entity has since found a new host after revived by the sun, seeking power beyond control, even beyond its comprehension. The deity strives to give its soul purpose again by obtaining such power, the power of immortality and to rule all. Appearance The deity possess the body and soul of its victim; an embodiment. It is a mere spirit when out of body. The dark god has two appearances in the Zodiac Era, its natural form and its manifested form. In its manifested form, it is male, draped in robes, wears brown beads around its neck, a blue ceremonial robe with a belt around its waist. Its eyebrows matches its azure shade mid-length hair. .]] The deity is given personality when manifested, appearing more comical and maniacal. Musical themes "Ascension" is the eponymous theme of the dark god in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. It plays during the final conflict at the Void Beyond Time. The score that plays is a reorchestrated version of "Dancing Mad ~ Tier 4". ''A shorter version of this theme is played during the encounter with Nyx's Shadow. Trivia * In early builds, what was to be the initial cause of the apocalypse was not of Maenhanoj summoning Lavos, but of the misalignment of the three statues within Desert Palace. This included a trio of statues arranged in a triangular fashion. Two are decidedly demonic looking, replete with bat-like wings and tridents, and are referred to as the ''"Promise of the Evil God" and "Truth of the Devil." The white angelic statue in the middle is called the "Illusion of the Goddess." This alludes to the Warring Triad from Final Fantasy VI'', ''which Maenhanoj was to move them out of alignment similar to Kefka's actions that would send the world into an apocalyptic state. Maenhanoj's lust for power would come from his desire of absorbing the magic from the trio statues, instead from Lavos, and ultimately, adumbrated the actions of Kefka. This was changed in the final build as Aleksandr Veniamin wanted a closer facsimile to Chrono Trigger, connecting Maenhanoj's role with Lavos. * The final conflict against the dark god in the Zodiac Era was inevitably divided into two battles in beta build. The first battle was of his initial manifested form from Ascension, and his second form was his augmented form after harnessing Lavos' power. Category:NPC Category:Antagonists